


freedom

by sbahjification



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Magic, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/sbahjification
Summary: original drabble. no extra story behind it, i just wrote something gay. although i might expand it if i feel like it





	freedom

the world is heavy. all too heavy. i shrug it off of my shoulders with the backpack, let the calamitous spillage be a problem for the future. shuffle through it for a razor. i feel lighter without blood.

the chime shatters my perfectly constructed silence. a cruel reminder of the unpredictability of the world. i pick the phone up, grateful for something else to do with my hands. light scatters through the tears.

_baaaaaabe? you were supposed to be home 15 minutes ago i miss you :'(_

i flush away the fluids and let a smile take their place.

**long walk home. wuts up**

_you know i dont buy that! i can sense your emotions silly_

**wutevr. just wanna dissapear. same shit as always**

_i was thinking about that today. you know we could if you really wanted_

i perk up. pull the screen closer. she claimed to be a magician all the time. i went with it. chose to believe her.

**wut do u mean**

choose to believe her.

_there are worlds beyond here. i found one we can get to, where my friends are._

want to believe that magic is real.

**rly?? like a whole diffrent universe?? how does that work**

want to believe that a world where she and i can be together is real.

_there are a lot of universes out there, this one just has the strongest gateway so humans can access it!_

want to believe that a world that isn't so large and scary is real.

**so how do we get 2 it?**

so i believe her. i let her guide me through the steps in opening a passageway to freedom. the doubt intertwines in the chalk lines of the sigil. but i finish it. if nothing else, it's pretty.

i chant the message she sent me. i stumble and my voice breaks. i do it again until i get it right. silence. stillness.

the floor collapses under me. i don't have time to be afraid. i don't need to. the fairies have me. gentle, small hands up and down everywhere. setting me down into a woodland.

the sky is blindingly bright. i take shelter under a large leaf. by a green lake, surrounded by blue plants, i see her.

hair long and bushy. she complains about its frizz all the time, but now it blows gently around her in a halo. freckly skin gives her the appearance of a deer. a magical being that belongs here, singing to the trees. 

but i belong here too. ordinary. skin freckled only with caked blood, cloaks made of worn out t-shirts. 

in her, i have a home.

her embrace begins a ritual of ascension. we rid ourselves of the weight of society and dance to the melody of the birds. at last we entangle our world together in this land where the sun never sets. when we kiss, i decide i never want to go back.


End file.
